


Of Sunlight and Beauty

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: The reader has issues with her body and Mycroft takes it upon himself to make her happy again





	Of Sunlight and Beauty

The sun was warm against Mycroft’s skin as it pulled him from the kind grasp of sleep and into a rose stained morning. His grey eyes fluttered open to meet the dawn and followed the streams of golden sunlight through the linen curtains framing the windows to the soft skin of the woman beside him. The sight of her warmed his heart like the morning rays, as she always did, and he felt compelled him to wrap his arms around her form, pressing into the accumulations of soft skin that hung about her hips and sides, defining her lovely figure.

Mycroft sighed deeply in content, the scent of her and roses and fresh linens filling the air. He smiled, happy to have the one he loved more than anything in his arms.

“Morning, Myc,” a soft voice hummed.

Mycroft pressed a kiss to the soft skin between her shoulder blades through the thin cotton of her t-shirt before propping himself up to kiss her cheek. He felt her delicate hand brush the side of his face as he pressed another kiss to her cheek. The pleasant warmth of her rosy blush met his lips like a sweet song to a tired mind.

“Good morning, my darling,” he said.

She turned to face him in his arms, a radiant smile on her lips.

“You’re quite beautiful when you’re half asleep, you know?” Mycroft said, smiling slightly as he brushed her ever-reddening cheeks with a gentle thumb and gazed lovingly at her sleep softened complexion.

“Oh, you’re just saying that because you’re my husband,” she retaliated, rolling her eyes playfully.

Mycroft pressed another kiss to her cheek before holding her as close as possible. He reveled in the way her hands spread across his chest and her legs tangled with his.

“Well, if I’m your husband, I should let you know that you’re beautiful always,” Mycroft said, his posh accent slipping through the placid quiet of his voice. “Even if your hair looks like a bird has made a home in it.”

Ah, there was the snarky quips that defined his Holmes-ness.

“Mycroft!” Y/N exclaimed, a frown on her face as she pushed him lightly off her and moved to sit up.

Mycroft followed suit, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m only teasing you, love,” he said, his reserved nature and loving compassion Y/N fell in love with returning.

“You sure? That sounded very Mr. Holmes, the British government himself, rather than my Myc to me,” Y/N asked, her love for Mycroft softening her doubt slightly.

Mycroft’s heart sunk slightly, realizing the remark was slightly biting and everything he vowed he’d never be towards her.

“Yes, of course, darling. I love you, with all my heart, and that will never change. Ever. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Mycroft apologized.

“It’s okay,” Y/N said, a little dejectedly, standing from the bed.

“Hey,” Mycroft said, standing from the bed as well. Some would say that Mycroft had no heart, that he was all ice and bitterness, with no love or care to be seen. But that was only because every ounce of his love was devoted to you.

And so he crossed the cozy bedroom to stand before the woman he loved more than life itself. He wrapped her in a tight hug, hands holding her close and running through the streams of her H/C hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.

And when he pulled away, Mycroft lifted her gaze with a gentle touch to her jawline and looked into her eyes. He memorized every one of her beautiful features while the kindness of sleep still graced them. “Will you allow me to make it up to you, my beautiful darling? I can make you some crepes or something. I know they’re your favorite.”

Mycroft tried for a smile, but his heart sunk further into despair as Y/N lowered her gaze.

“That’s okay, Myc,” she said softly, sadness filling her voice. “I’m not that hungry anyway.”

“Darling,” Mycroft said, “are you okay? It was a simple jest and never in a thousand lifetimes would I joke about something like that if I knew it would hurt you this way. I truly am sorry, from the deepest parts of my heart, love.”

“No, it’s okay,” Y/N said, her eyes traveling from the floor to his gaze. Mycroft’s heart threatened to completely shatter at the look she gave him, at the despair that lingered in her eyes. “It’s not that. I promise.”

“I don’t understand,” Mycroft fretted. “Did I do something to upset you? If I did, please tell me, my love. I hate seeing you so sad.”

“No, Myc, of course not,” Y/N soothed weakly. Her eyebrows drew together in a worried frown that held more emotion that Mycroft could ever hope to express. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I promise. It’s me. I-I just haven’t been feeling myself lately.”

And then, it all seemed to click into place in Mycroft’s head. Y/N hadn’t been eating much as of late, and when she did, it was small, meager meals. He realized that circles of purple had begun to circle the bottoms of her once lively and bright eyes and he realized why she had been so tired as of late. He realized the cause of her sadness and her insecurities and he imagined all the hurtful and untrue thoughts that must’ve filled her wonderful head. It broke his heart.

“Oh,” he said, his voice so quiet that even he had hardly heard it.

Y/N, his lovely Y/N, was insecure in her own beautiful body, and all that she had been doing to fix what did not need fixing was hurting her more than it was helping her.

Tears brimmed in her eyes and Mycroft thought that he could never possibly hurt more than he did in that moment when her weaknesses and her sadness overwhelmed her.

“Oh, love,” Mycroft lamented, worry and heartache filling every facet of him as he lead her to the side of their bed and sat her down before sitting before her on the floor. His hands flew to the sides of her face to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. “Oh, my darling, you are so beautiful.”

Y/N sniffled and wiped at the tears falling from her eyes. “But I’m… I’m-”

Y/N’s weak voice was caught off by a sob and it sent Mycroft into a panic, his arms instantly wrapping around her back and bringing her head to his chest as she cried into her hands.

“Love, you are so far from all of that,” Mycroft croaked, his voice quiet and calming and yet so full with emotion. Love and heartbreak met and sung a ballad of absolute adoration in his voice. “Darling, you are so beautiful, just as you are. You’re more gorgeous than every beautiful thing this universe to offer, and I swear, I couldn’t live a day without you.”

“I’m sorry, Myc,” Y/N sobbed, her words muffled by her hands and by Mycroft’s body into which she curled brokenly.

“Oh my love, there is not one thing you could ever possibly apologize for,” Mycroft hummed soothingly, trying to think of a way to explain the vast amounts of love he held for her. How could he explain the emotions that brought tears to his eyes and that warmed his heart in the most pleasant way? How could he explain the joy she brought him? He wondered how on earth he was supposed to explain the love he had stored in every facet of his heart, his soul and his life. How could he explain the unexplainable?

He couldn’t, but he knew he had to try because he couldn’t bear to hear and see her in pain that she did not even begin to deserve.

“Can I tell you something, love?” Mycroft said, as he rested his cheek atop her sweet smelling hair, held the back of her head with the gentlest touch, and hugged her tightly to him as if it would break him if she ever left.

A broken hum came from her and he took that as his cue.

“I never ever thought I would love someone,” he began, gazing longingly at the sunlight that still streamed through the curtains. He hoped that he could warm and comfort her soul the way the image of the sun on her skin as she laid beside him comforted him. He hoped he could warm her heart in the way she never failed to warm his. He hoped he could be the light she needed and always was to him.

“But that all changed the moment I met you,” he continued. “I saw you, and I knew that I would never find anyone more beautiful. Not ever. I knew that no matter how you changed, you would always be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

A small smile pulled at the corner’s of Mycroft’s lips as he continued with a gaze clouded with the memories and feelings of the past.

“And then you opened your lovely lips and you greeted me with a smile brighter than the sun and the most lovely hello. I got to know you, your kind soul and your heart of pure gold. And I knew that the happiness and the feeling of belonging and comfort that I felt whenever I was in your presence was love. I knew it. You taught me to love, Y/N. You convinced me that perhaps there was a chance for me to find love, to be happy, to belong. You gave me hope.”

“And when you gave me the chance to show you the love I had for you, I thought I could never be happier. But then you took that love and made it so much sweeter and more grand by a thousandfold. You showed me true love: the kind that you think could never possibly exist because it’s too kind, or too good to be true. You showed me the kind of love life has us believe is never possible. But then I asked if you would allow me to give you all of my days and nights to love you and for the same in return, and you said yes, and I swear from that moment on, I’ve been the happiest man to ever live.”

Mycroft pulled Y/N’s quieted form from his shoulder and saw that the tears had stopped and only existed in the corners of her E/C eyes. He took in the trails her tears had left and he smiled at the look of pure love that filled her eyes and made her eyebrows scrunch together ever so slightly in the adorable way they always did. He took her face in his hands and brushed away the trails away and, with it, the pain and the worry that filled Y/N’s heart. A small smile tugged at her lips and Mycroft smiled wider than he ever had since the day he had looked at her and thought she could never be any more beautiful: the day he promised his every moment to her. Now, however, he looked at her, saw her beauty was endless and could never be defined by a single moment and thanked the Gods above he had promised himself to her.

Tears filled his own eyes as he tried to finish his explanation of what could never truly be explained.

“It wasn’t just your body that captivated me, darling. It was all of you. You are the loveliest and most beautiful person to ever grace this planet and I’m beyond happy that I found you and that I have you all to myself. Your beauty is not dependent on your body, my love. It is everything that you are and everything that I love with all of my being. You are it for me, love. You are it and your beauty will never falter in my eyes. Beauty is you, and I love you with all of my heart and I always will.”

Mycroft watched as a single tear fell from the glistening E/C eyes that held all of the wonders and love the universe could possibly hold. A small sniffle sounded and a smile wider than any Mycroft had ever seen graced her soft, rosy lips and he fell in love all over again.

“I love you too, Myc,” Y/N murmured.

Mycroft smiled and a tear of his own fell as they laughed quietly in spite of themselves

“There she is,” Mycroft cooed. “My beauty.”

Y/N gasped softly before hugging him with all the force of a thousand storms, tackling both of them to the soft carpet covering their floor.

“Thank you, Myc,” Y/N whispered, the feeling of her tears of happiness cooling his skin through the fabric of his shirt as he held her close with no intention of ever letting her go.

“Of course, my darling,” Mycroft hummed. “Should you ever feel this way again, I promise I’ll always be here to give all of my love to you, my one and only beauty. You only need to tell me.”

“I promise I will, Myc.”

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
